


Chimerical Disaster

by Darth_Tantrum



Series: Chimerical Disaster [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemic Accidents, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chimeras, Gen, Maes/Roy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/pseuds/Darth_Tantrum
Summary: Maes follows Ed on a mission, and gets more than he bargained for. Roy is deeply amused.





	Chimerical Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2009. I've done some light editing to help with clarity and flow, but otherwise this story is as originally posted.

Roy stared in disbelief at the—man?—standing before him. He recognized the green eyes framed by the rectangular glasses and the slightly scruffy beard. But, something was different. Something had definitely changed.

A smirk spread across his face as he looked at his friend. "Hughes, did you do something with your hair?"

Maes glared ice daggers at his so-called "best friend," and his newly formed cat ears lay back flat against his head. "Shut your mouth, Roy, or I may have to break out my claws." His long tail, which felt extremely uncomfortable and had required him to cut a hole in the butt of his uniform pants, twitched in anticipation of a fight.

Next to the cat-man stood a very small, blonde young alchemist. Roy decided to spare himself a real-life cat-fight and turn his attention to the alchemical prodigy—or was that just problem, he wondered—who'd gotten them into this mess. "So, Fullmetal, how did this happen?"

For probably the first time ever, Edward had nothing to say and toed the carpet with his boot. Finally, he muttered, "It was an accident."

"Clearly. But, that doesn't explain how it happened."

Ed sighed. "It's your fault for sending me in there! You know how I get around chimeras!"

Maes cut him off by thumping him on the back of the head with his tail, nearly causing Roy to break his stoic façade, and stood up a bit straighter to put on his best professional persona.

"It's my own fault, sir," he started. "I wanted to make sure the young major didn't get hurt, so I followed him on assignment. The enemy captured me and the rest, well, I'm sure you can guess."

Roy looked from Ed to Maes and back again. Finally, he nodded to Edward. "You're dismissed, Fullmetal."

Edward had barely made it out the office door before Roy collapsed from his chair in a fit of laughter at his friend. "Have you _seen_ yourself?" he howled, kneeling on the ground. "You look like you're wearing a bad Halloween costume!"

Maes sneered at the man who had taken to all but rolling on the floor in his hysteria. "I'm so glad you're amused, but what exactly am I supposed to do about this, Roy?"

It took a moment, but the colonel managed to contain his amusement and stand back up, appearing red faced but still professional. Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't know, Maes. To the best of all knowledge, there is no way to separate the combined DNA once a chimera has been fused." He bit his lip to contain a grin. "It looks like you're stuck like this."

This was not at all what the Lt. Colonel wanted to hear. "What do you mean I'm 'stuck like this?!' Are you kidding me?! I can't be a cat, Roy! I'm a _dog person_ for crying out loud!" Then, in all the frustration, an angry, high-pitched hiss escaped from his lips.

Both men quieted in shock and stared at each other.

Roy stood blinking at his friend. "Did.... Did you just _hiss_ at me?" he asked. Even as he spoke, his voice began to falter and he couldn't contain the laughter building inside him.

"This isn't funny, Roy!"

Wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath, he chided, "Oh, come on now. I'm just pulling your leg. Or, maybe I'm pulling your tail!" Another fit of laughter caused him to double over and fall to the ground once more.

As he opened his eyes, he just managed to catch the last glimpse of the tip of a black tail as it disappeared through his double door. And then he laughed some more.


End file.
